


Not the Time or Place

by adelaide_rain



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Banter, Engagement, Fluff, M/M, Surprises, basically all the things we love mcdanno for
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-11
Updated: 2016-07-11
Packaged: 2018-07-23 01:21:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7461027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adelaide_rain/pseuds/adelaide_rain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve proposes in the middle of a crime scene. Danny doesn't know why he's surprised by this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not the Time or Place

The sun is pale and low in a sky streaked with candyfloss clouds. The scent of frangipani is in the air, and a refreshing breeze blows in off the ocean as waves break gently on the beach. 

In short, it’s a perfect Hawai’ian morning, and Danny is mad about it. Or more correctly,

“I’m still mad at you,” Danny says. He’s standing on the lanai, arms crossed and dressed for work as Steve walks up the beach, dripping wet and gorgeous. Danny’s pretty sure that the way he’s staring at Steve’s torso, gaze lingering on his hipbones, is undermining his words, but he can't help it. 

“Don’t be mad, Danny,” Steve says as he joins him on the lanai, leaning in to give him a sea salt-flavoured kiss while being careful not to get him wet. “How can you be mad on a day like today? Look at that sky!”

“I can see the sky. What I can’t see is why you’ve decided to take a day off work.”

Steve gives him a grin before his head disappears under a towel and he dries his hair. Danny takes the opportunity to drink in the sight of Steve’s body and jesus, what is wrong with him, he’s supposed to be angry, not horny. Then again, those things have never been entirely separate when it comes to the two of them. 

“You have never, in seven years, taken a day’s vacation just for the sake of it,” Danny says, plowing on with his point. “Ever. You always have plans. Plans, I might add, that involve things like storming North Korea or taking on the Taliban. If you’re planning anything like that, I swear to god-“

“Danny.” Steve drops the towel onto a chair and steps up to him, putting his hands on his waist and kissing him again, sweet and gentle, and damn it, it’s hard to stay mad at someone who’s sprinkling kisses over his lips, his cheeks, his neck. “I promise you, I’m not doing anything dangerous. I just needed a day off.”

“On your own?” Danny tries not to pout, tries to convince himself that he is not being petulant. Neither works. 

“Just one day, Danny. I’ll cook you dinner tonight, okay? Something nice.”

“That just makes me even more suspicious, Steven,” Danny says, but Steve is still kissing him everywhere and he sounds breathless and needy rather than stern. 

“I do have plans, okay? But they’re good plans,” Steve says, pulling back to smile down at him, his goofiest and most adorable smile, and Danny sighs, defeated. 

“Fine. Suit yourself. Don’t tell me.”

“I’ll tell you over dinner,” Steve says, and Danny supposes that’s the best he’s going to get. “Now get out of here or you’ll be late. Don’t take advantage of the boss not being in the office; it’s unprofessional.”

“Hilarious,” Danny mutters, but steals one last kiss before heading out to the car. 

===

“Wait,” Kono says, raising an eyebrow at Danny. “Steve’s taking a day off work? Voluntarily?”

“Yep,” Danny says, giving a no-big-deal-shrug that he knows isn’t going to fool her for a second. They’re standing at the smart table since she accosted him on his way for coffee, and he casts a wistful look at the coffee pot, just visible around the corner. 

Kono’s eyes narrow and she leans against the table as she folds her arms. “A day off work. Steve. Without you.”

“Look, I know, okay? And no, I don’t know what he’s doing or what’s going on. I asked and he refused to answer.” 

“And you’re just letting it go?”

“Come on, Kono, you know better than that. When I get home I’m going to badger the hell out of him. I’ve already badgered the hell out of him. But whatever’s going on, he’s keeping it pretty close to the chest.”

She frowns. “You don’t think he’s in any danger, do you?”

Danny tries not to wince. “The thought did cross my mind. But he insisted it was nothing like that. And – I think he would ask for help if something was wrong. Am I just being naïve?”

“Who knows with Steve?”

With a sigh, Danny shakes his head and looks back at the coffee pot. If he’s going to think about potentially dangerous situations that might have caused Steve to take a day off work, he _needs_ coffee.

Which is, of course, when a call comes in from HPD. 

There’s been a spate of robberies at high-end jewellers across the city, and after the last one ended with a shoot-out, the Governor pulled Five-0 onto it. There’s been frustratingly little in the way of evidence, but they did get a license plate on what’s believed to be a getaway van – and said van has just pulled up a block away from another jewellery store. 

Gearing up and grabbing Lou and Chin on the way, Danny and Kono slide into the Camaro. Danny revels in the feeling of driving his own car for all of two minutes before Kono looks at him. Not just looks, but _looks_.

“Seriously, Danny – you’re not worried?”

“About potentially getting shot by a jumped-up thief? Sure.”

“About Steve. This isn’t like him.”

“Of course I’m worried. I worry about him all the damn time, _worried about Steve_ has been my constant state of being for the last seven years. And I know he doesn’t always ask for help when he should, because he is _stubborn,_ but I can’t force him to talk to me if he doesn’t want to.”

Kono is looking at him again, and Danny wonders if he should start naming her faces, too. This one is slightly pinched, like she wants to say something but is trying to mind her own business. Danny appreciates the effort. Because yes, Steve is his partner, and his _partner,_ but Steve is still Steve, and that means _classified_ and quiet; it means distant looks and bad memories; it means not talking about – not _acknowledging_ \- feelings. Those are things Danny has to accept if he wants this to work, and he really, really does.

It’s been almost a year since that summer day when Danny decided he’d waited long enough. They'd been sharing beers on the lanai at Steve's house, and Danny had leaned over to kiss him, one of the most reckless and one of the best things he’s ever done. And he can accept them, those things are part and parcel of being with Steve, accept them right up until he does something _phenomenally stupid._ He just hopes this isn’t one of those times. 

With some difficulty, he forces his mind away from Steve. Obsessing over him isn’t going to help with the whole not-getting-shot thing. 

They pull onto the street where the van was sighted, on the outskirts of Honolulu. There it is, parked up to the curb, slightly crooked. Putting his foot down, Danny screeches to a stop in front of it, Chin and Lou doing the same behind the van, blocking it in.

Guns up, they get out of their cars; Lou and Chin approach the driver who blinks owlishly at them, not moving. Even when Lou yanks the door open and pulls him out onto the street, his only reaction is to stagger and slur, _hey, man_. High, Danny guesses, very high, and not much of a threat. They cuff him and shove him into the back of Lou’s truck, and he goes without protest, getting himself comfortable and asking if he can have something to eat. HPD will be here in moments and they can deal with him; he’s clearly not the real danger here. They need to get to the store and end this before anyone gets hurt. 

The four of them gather near the Camaro. Danny starts to lay out their plan of attack, but when they hear a gunshot, there’s no time for details. They run down the street, using cars as cover, and Danny glances around to make sure that all the civilians have gotten the hell out of the way like sensible people. The info that they have on the jewellers suggests there’s just one member of staff and a security guard; Danny hopes that 9am is too early for any customers – the fewer potential hostages or victims the better. 

Crouching behind an SUV, he glances back at his team and is about to suggest that they move in when the sound of shattering glass breaks the silence. 

He whips up reflexively, gun up while keeping cover behind the car. On the sidewalk, groaning, is a man in a ski mask, a pistol by his side in amongst all the broken glass. A glance into the dimly lit shop shows two people, a woman behind the counter, the glass cabinets smashed and the contents in disarray. The only other person there is-

“Steve?” Danny blinks, glancing around the store again to make sure there are no other bad guys with guns, and then lowers his weapon. He stands, comes around to the perp to kick his gun away. Kono books him, glancing between Steve and Danny with interest while Danny steps into the shop, looking around at the minor disaster area of glass and jewellery scattered over the floor. The assistant looks shaken, gazing around the shop with glassy eyes. Danny looks back at Steve, who seems at ease despite just being in the middle of a robbery. “What the hell are you doing here?”

“I assume that’s the thief we’ve been after?” Steve asks, ignoring Danny’s question and nodding at the still-groaning perp being handed off to Duke, who’s now turned up with a couple of HPD cars. 

“Looks that way; we got his getaway driver up the street in the van used for the last heist,” Danny says. “So go team. But seriously, what are you doing here?”

“Stopping a thief.” 

“Th-thank god you were here,” the store assistant says, moving away from the wall for the first time. She lifts shaking hands to fix her ponytail and licks her lips as she looks around at the wreckage of the store. “Derek – our guard – was running late but I decided to open anyway. It was stupid – it was so stupid – but I-” She sniffles, and Steve shakes his head. 

“Don’t worry about it, okay? I was here. You’re fine.”

She gives him a watery smile. “Lucky for me you chose today to buy your engagement ring.”

Silence descends. 

Outside, there are cops talking, the red and blue flash of lights reflected in the store. Out there, everything is going on as normal, but in here? In here, this woman just said that Steve _bought an engagement ring_ and as many times as Danny runs her words through his head, they’re still the same, that’s definitely what she said and _oh my god._

He stares at Steve, who is frowning, looking at the floor. Danny knows that face, it’s his making-a-decision face, and what is he about to do, _what is he going to do_ -

And then Steve is taking something out of his pocket and getting down on one knee amidst the glass and destruction and beaming up at Danny like this isn’t completely insane. 

“Danny,” Steve says, and takes Danny’s left hand in his. Danny lets him only because his brain is still trying to process that this is actually happening. Behind them, on the other side of the broken window, Kono is whispering _oh my god_ under her breath, and Danny thinks he can hear Lou’s soft chuckle. Steve slides a narrow gold band inlaid with a single diamond onto Danny’s finger, and says, “Will you marry me?”

“You are a maniac,” Danny tells him, heart rate hitting a hundred mph as he stares down at their hands, seeing a ring on that finger, something he swore, he _swore_ would never happen again. 

There’s a beat of silence, another, and Steve’s smile falters. 

“Is – that a no?”

Danny opens his mouth to start talking, to start ranting how this is _not_ the time or place, what is _wrong_ with Steve, he can’t just drop this on him like this, he needs time to think-

But he doesn’t need to think, not about this. 

He already knows that he wants to be with Steve for the rest of his life, with all the shoot-outs and helicopter chases that entails. He already knows that he loves Steve, fiercely, deeply. He already knows that he wants to wake up by Steve’s side as they grow old together, and he already knows the answer to Steve’s question.

“Yes,” he says softly, and licks his lips. “I mean – no, it’s not a no. It’s a yes.” Steve blinks up at him in confusion; this proposal is going extremely well. Danny sighs, exaggerated. “Of course I’ll marry you, asshole. Get on your feet.”

The smile that Steve gives him then is almost blinding, and he straightens up and pulls Danny into a kiss in one smooth motion. There’s applause – from Five-0, Danny guesses, though he thinks that some of HPD might have joined in too, god _damn_ it – and for all the reasons why this is outstandingly ridiculous, it’s also perfectly them.

Steve pulls back, still grinning, and reaches down to brush glass from his knee, wincing as he has to pull an inch-long sliver out of the fabric of his cargo pants. As soon as he does, a spot of red blooms. 

“Is that _blood?”_ Danny asks, looking down, and seriously, it is, Steve cut himself while proposing and isn’t _that_ a terrible omen?

“It’s nothing, Danny. Don’t worry about it.”

“Of _course_ I’m worrying about it,” Danny snaps, but then Steve is kissing him and nothing is better at soothing Danny’s irritation, or distracting him. Well. _Some_ things are, but hopefully Steve isn’t planning to do those at an active crime scene.

When Steve pulls back, he gives Danny a wide smile, he looks so _fucking happy_ \- and then he’s snapping back to work-Steve with a speed that gives Danny whiplash. 

He gets Kono to collect the security videos, calls CSU into the shop – and god fucking damn it, Eric is here, grinning and punching Danny in the arm and saying _get in, Uncle D! Wait ‘til I tell Ma!_ Steve asks the assistant for inventory to make sure that everything’s accounted for, and looks closely at the bullet hole in the wall. Danny looks around as everyone gets to work around him, feeling dazed and a little useless, looking at the ring on his finger far too often. 

“Alright, so,” Steve says, coming up to him, frowning at where CSU is taking photos. “We’ve got the guy, we’ve got the driver. I doubt they’re the only ones involved though. They need someone to fence the goods – considering this isn’t the first hit, I’m guessing they already have someone arranged-”

“Aren’t you supposed to be on vacation today?” Danny asks, putting his hands on his hips and frowning at the bloody mark on Steve’s cargo pants.

“I’ve done what I needed to do. And since I’m here anyway, I might as well assist.”

Danny sighs and shakes his head. “You’re still making me dinner later.” 

“Of course, Danno,” Steve says, and his smile is too sweet for Danny to even be mad at him. He leans down and close to Danny, and murmurs in his ear, “I’m going to do lots of other things to you, too. We’ve got some celebrating to do.” 

“You’re damn right,” Danny says, and lets his hand drop to trace the curve of Steve’s ass, hears his sharp inhale and smiles. “But for now: crime scene.”

“Crime scene,” Steve agrees. 

They get to work, gathering the last of the evidence like consummate professionals, and if they spend more time than usual smiling at each other like goofs, no-one comments.

**Author's Note:**

> I've officially fallen into Five-0 fandom and I can't get up. I've read more fic than I have since the Inception fandom, and chaptered fic is on the way, oh boy. I mentioned in my last H50 fic that I was on season three, and I _still_ haven't seen all of s6, but I'm getting there. Not that it matters for this fic, which isn't really set anytime in particular, but just if there's anything glaringly wrong, that might be why. 
> 
> [I have a tumblr,](raininginadelaide.tumblr.com) if you're interested :)


End file.
